marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Randolph Robertson (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Alice Robertson (paternal grandmother) Samuel Robertson (paternal grandfather) Martha Robertson (mother) Robbie Robertson (father) Patrick Robertson (brother, deceased) Chloe Robertson (paternal cousin) unnamed maternal aunt Amanda Batavides (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Editor-in-Chief for the Daily Bugle; Former Social worker, student | Education = Degree in social work | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita Sr. | First = Amazing Spider-Man #67 | HistoryText = Randy Robertson was the son of Joe "Robbie" Robertson, the city editor at the Daily Bugle. When he was a student at Empire State University, he became involved with group of student activists protesting the E.S.U.'s plans to turn an exhibition hall into a dorm for visiting alumni instead of living room for students. The group became caught up in a scheme by the Kingpin to steal the lifeline tablet that was foiled by Spider-Man. He was a student friend of Peter Parker, as well as Josh Kittling, who were both fellow students at E.S.U. His rebellious streak eventually faded, and after graduating from E.S.U. Randy pursued graduate studies in social work at Pittsburg State University, where he met and married fellow student Mandy Batavides, a Jewish woman, much to his father's dismay. After his father was cripled by Tombstone, the couple came together Robbie, who now has accepted Mandy as his daughter in law. However, after his recovery, Robbie was put to jail, much to Randy's dismay who started to emetionally support his mother. Thankfully, the family reunited once again after Robbie was deemed inocent, following Robbie's escape at the hands of Tombstone. When Mandy received a job offer in California, the younger Robertson couple relocated to the West Coast, but various factors strained their marriage, and Randy returned to New York alone following their divorce. Randy decided to become an actor, despite his father disapproval. He then rekindled his friendship with Peter, whose wife at the time was believed to be dead. They started sharing Randy's apartment and even though they were roommates, Randy still hanged out more with their mutual friends, Gloria Grant and Jill Stacy. However, due to being roommates, they have been experimented by the Brll'nah Zhhk and sharing a toothpaste which was filled with drugs by the Green Goblin. Following his encounter with the Green Goblin, Randy went to his father and sought advice from him, since Robbie had had encounters with a number of villains during his time at the Bugle. When Randy started dating Gloria, Peter was unable to get back with Jill and moved away after Mary Jane turned up alive. Following Peter joining the Avengers, Randy lost all touch with Peter. Randy was then seen at the Robertson's household after his father had been fired from the Bugle. He soon dated Norah, a reporter from Front Line. However, this made Phil Urich jealous and during an attack from Alistaire Smythe on Front Line, Phil broke a support beam causing the ceiling to collapse on Randy, which severly injured him. During the New York outbreak, he acquitted himself well against the Hobgoblin thanks to his new spider-powers. However, due to his inexperience Phil almost kills Randy, while Norah reports this news instead of saving Randy. He is successful in defeating Phil, but breaks up with Norah, since she cared more about her news report rather than his own life. However, Randy along with the infected citizen are mutated into spider-monsters and are eventually cured when Peter used the Octobots to disperse the cure. Randy and Peter began living as roommates again, along with Frederick Myers, also known as the villain Boomerang. Following the Sinister Syndicate's attack on F.E.A.S.T., Randy is seen by Spider-Man kissing Janice Lincoln. After that, Randy learns what happened at the F.E.A.S.T. building and that her Syndicate had kidnapped Boomerang. He request that she should let Boomerang go, but she leaves stating that she is not going to kill him, since he had been so nice to her. When he came to visit the F.E.A.S.T. building, which was being rebuilded by men working for Mr. Stone, Peter's Aunt May mentioned to Randy that a high-powered lawyer got the Councilman Galazkiewicz to expedite a permit request in exchange for not suing the city on F.E.A.S.T.'s behalf. It was then revealed that Janice was that lawyer, who then invited them to a brunch this weekend. | Powers = Briefly similar to Spider-Man along with launching needles from his arms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Allergies: According to Norah Winters, Randy has an unusually high number of food allergies. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Randy Robertson | Links = *''Marvel Encyclopedia Spider-Man'', 2003, page 147 }} Category:Robertson Family Category:Spider-Virus Victims Category:Food Allergies Category:Spider-Geddon participants